1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a display and an apparatus for driving the display. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a display and an apparatus and a method for driving the display having a central processing unit (CPU) interface mode or other interface modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses have become widely used in various fields, so that various conditions and functions of the LCD apparatuses have also become necessary. For example, a compact LCD apparatus, such as a digital camera, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) device, etc., requires high display resolution and high display quality.
However, since the compact LCD apparatus is primarily manufactured to display still images, the response speed of liquid crystals is slow and the response speed of a gray scale is much slower. An overdriving technology is applied to improve the response speed through the entire gray scale range to easily display the video image. In the overdriving technology, the present inputted frame image signal is compensated so that the response time of the liquid crystal (LC) molecules become faster. For example, an image signal of an (n−1)-th frame is compared with an image signal of an n-th frame next to the (n−1)-th frame, to output a compensated image signal of the n-th frame. The current compact LCD apparatus stores the image signal in a frame memory of the LCD apparatus via a central processing unit (CPU) interface process. This process is synchronized to an external clock signal of the LCD apparatus. The image signal is outputted and provided to the LCD by a control signal which is synchronized to the internal clock signal of the LCD apparatus.
Thus, the image signal is not transmitted from the external system to the display panel in real time, so that the image signal received from the external system is not synchronized with the image signal applied to the display panel. This is the reason why the CPU interface mode needs a frame memory. The frame memory is an apparatus storing the image signal. Some other interface modes like RGB interface mode need neither to store the image signal nor a frame memory to store the image signal.